lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
DJ Dan
DJ Dan ("real" name Dan Lapinsky) is a character in The Lost Experience played by Lost writer Javier Grillo-Marxuachhttp://hansofoundation.livejournal.com/2006/09/25/, who hosts a podcast about various subjects relating to the experience, including The Hanso Foundation and its many projects. DJ Dan's website, http://www.djdan.am/, was first discovered in the second line of HTML source code in Thehansofoundation.org, but was later replaced by the address of Rachel Blake's website. Since then he has sporadically released podcasts taking calls from his "ConspiraSpies" (the name he has given his listeners) and talking to his co-host Tonya. Some of his podcasts are found on his website; however, most are found on other websites, most notably Letyourcompassguideyou.com http://www.letyourcompassguideyou.com and Sublymonal.com http://www.sublymonal.com. Usually a password or some kind of code is involved, for example, if 108 is entered into Sublymonal.com, Dan's podcast starts to play. Most notably, there was a DJ Dan Live Broadcast on August 11, 2006. The second live podcast was broadcast on September 24th at 8pm PST. Rachel Blake announced the release of the final video via ABC.com on this podcast. The show also had the audio of Thomas Mittelwerk's imminent capture by authorities, and his destruction of the Hanso Foundation Headquarters, killing his pursuers in the process. DJ Dan is one of the protagonists or "good guys" of this story of fighting the Hanso Foundation, along with Rachel Blake, Darla Taft and the Retrievers of Truth. He has also taken offense to this site for suggesting he is a work of fiction as part of The Lost Experience, and insists he is entirely real. Website sections Podcast archive DJ Dan Podcast Archive and information :See DJ Dan/Podcast Archive ConspiraSpy of the month "We were diving off the Great Barrier Reef when we found this partially decayed shark carcass. Check out the logo on this guy...definitely not a tattoo or a brand..." -Richard P. This resembles the shark with the DHARMA logo featured in the episode Adrift. The tattoo is similar to the logo of The Swan, with the addition of an extra line; however the logo on The Shark in the episode is unfamiliar. Links DJ Dan's site originally linked to the following pages (now it reads "COMING SOON"): * http://www.coasttocoastam.com/ * http://www.radioalchymy.com/ * http://www.burlingtonnews.net/ * http://www.secretgovernment.org/index.php * http://www.wealth4freedom.com/truth/12/transistor.htm * http://www.thewatcherfiles.com * http://www.outoftimeradio.org/ * http://www.jerrypippin.com/ * http://www.davidicke.com * http://www.vialls.com/subliminalsuggestion/mind_controllers.html * http://www.dudeman.net/siriusly/ufo/art.shtml It has recently been updated with a Glyph. Eyes on the man Originally displaying Alvar Hanso's photo, it now displays three photos of Thomas Mittelwerk. The first Mittelwerk photo links to The Hanso Foundation website, and the other two link to ads by the foundation; Life Extension Project and the Mathematical Forecasting Initiative. It has recently been updated with a Glyph. Mythic beastie sighting! A picture of what appears to be a cross between a sloth and a bear, likely a picture of a Mapinguari, a legendary giant sloth from the Amazon. Supposedly, there was a gag script page that revealed the island monster to be a profane mapinguari! The author of the page was thought to have been Javier Grillo-Marxuach who appears to be playing DJ Dan in the entrance photo of the website. The original copy of this image is apparently from the Illinois State Museum's Web site, as was first noted here. It is a photograph of "a reconstruction of Jefferson's ground sloth [Megalonyx jeffersonii] from the University of Iowa Museum of Natural History." Merchandise A section where fans can supposedly buy DJ Dan t-shirts. However, there does not appear to be any way to buy the advertised merchandise. It has recently been updated with a Glyph. Image:Shutdown.jpg|"SHUTDOWN" Image:Conspiraspyunite.jpg|"ConspiraSpies Unite!" Image:Conspiraspytraining.jpg|"ConspiraSpy in Training" Image:Glyphshirt.jpg|"90VDHOHU" Bios '"DJ" Dan Lapinsky' is rumored to have grown up in either Terre Haute, IN - Tulsa, OK - or Macon, AL sometime in the tumultuous 1960s. A veteran of Operation Desert Storm in the Army's Radio Corps, DJ Dan witnessed firsthand the darkest parts of the human struggle, from that point vowing to shed light on those who would seek to let greed and self-interest cheapen the value of human life. DJ Dan wishes not to speak or think for his audience. He merely hopes to give voice to those issues The Man would rather see buried and forgotten. * On 06/08, "Operation Desert Storm in the Army's Radio Corps" was replaced with simply "the Gulf War". Email: conspiraspiesunite@hotmail.com 'Tonya Jefferson' holds a Ph.D. in Communications from USC'S Annenberg School of Communications. Mother of two, she is often found reeling DJ Dan back into orbit with her patented DJ Dan Double Strength Tractor Beam. And if that doesn't work, she uses powdered donuts. Miscellaneous Videos There have been some videos posted on DJDan.am, such as Hanso Foundation Commercials. Hanso Life Extension Commercial: from DJ Dan.am Hanso Mathematical Forecasting Commercial: from DJ Dan.am Live Underground Broadcast short: from DJDan.am Ads There are ads for Jeep Compass (Homepage), sublymonal.com (Mythic Beastie Sighting), Verizon roadtrip (Podcast Archive), and Monster Job agent (Bios). It seems now that only the Sublymonal ad is working. *The ads seem to be related to the clues: **Sprite sponsored the sublymonal.com Web page **Jeep sponsored the letyourcompassguideyou.com Web page **Monster sponsored the hansocareers.com Web page **Verizon sponsored the retrieversoftruth.com Web page Glyphs As part of Hansoexposed.com, three glyphs were found on DJ Dan's website, GMX18BCJ in the links section, 90VDHOHU in the merchandise section on one of the t-shirts and GZ2I in the eyes on the man section (hidden at the bottom). Image:Gmx18bcj.jpg Image:90VDHOHU.jpg Image:GZ2I.jpg Trivia *The real DJ Dan is the stage name of Daniel Wherret. He is one of the world's premiere House DJ's, involved in the electronic dance music scene since the early 1990's. **Entering DJ Dan on sublymonal.com will also tell you about the real DJ Dan. **The trip-hop song on the end of some of the DJDan tracks is "Clubbed to Death" by Rob Dougan. *The site seems to be hosted on the same server as thehansofoundation.org, as any prefix in his URL (like http://hypocrite.djdan.am) will direct to Hanso - it is unclear whether this is an intentional facet of the game (and Dan is actually a Hanso dupe) or a sloppy server design. *At the top of two links on the page, (Podcast Archive and Mythic Beastie Sighting) there are sublymonal.com ads. They say "Tell Lymon what you love." Underneath that it says "I love (blank)" No matter what you type, on the podcast archive it will always say "Pyramids" and on the mythic beastie sighting it will always say "Lymon." *DJ Dan's podcast website has been the subject of parody by a website called DJ Lena http://www.DJLena.com. *In his second live broadcast, Dan actually quoted part of the introduction of this Lostpedia article. He refers to Lostpedia as a "famed geek-out Internet site... a wiki wiki site." de:DJ Dan es:DJ Dan it:DJ Dan pl:DJ Dan pt:DJ Dan Category:The Lost Experience Category:Characters in The Lost Experience Category:Official sites Category:The Lost Experience Category:Websites Category:Current or Former Military Category:Characters Category:The Lost Experience websites